In a dynamic, fast changing environment, and especially a hostile one such as a warzone, it is preferable to be able to accurately, timely, and reliably monitor the health condition of a field operator.
The EMF signals from the human body are emitted at two extreme ends of the electromagnetic spectrum. The two extremes correspond to very low (e.g., KHz to Hz range) and very high (e.g., equal or higher than THz) frequencies on the electromagnetic spectrum. In order to detect bioelectrical signals from the human body, infrared radiation (e.g., THz range) may be projected on, and electrodes attached to, the skin for obtaining electroencephalogram (EEG) or electrocardiography (ECG) signals.
There are technical difficulties in implementing a health monitoring system that is based on monitoring these electromagnetic signals of two extreme ends and nevertheless suitable for said dynamic, fast changing environment.